George's bad day
by Oddette
Summary: Not every day in the war is a good one- George has a bit of a rough day, but he sure won't let it get him down! Oneshot! I just love George's sweetness and optimism so this is just a fun, happy fic to (hopefully) cheer people up!


Poor Captain Blackadder

George woke up knowing the day was going to be bally awful. The rain had seeped into the cabin and his sleeping bag, so poor Captain Blackadder would have to sit in a damp smelling cabin all day, which hardly seemed fair. He'd offer to switch with the poor captain, let the captain have the fun of being out in the front line but the captain was always so determined to put up with the mind-numbing dullness of his own duties. Although George wasn't sure what they were exactly he was sure they were important and unpleasant, and that was mighty impressive to young George who admired his Captain more than anyone – except maybe General Melchett and Captain Flashheart.

George was busy worrying about his poor captain when he found out all his belongings had been stolen by passing soldiers who had now been sent to another front. Now he'd have to borrow some toothpaste off the captain, as if the poor man didn't have enough problems with having to arrange the new newspaper layout! George had never felt so guilty.

"George stop whinging about and get to work" Captain Blackadder said from behind his cup of mud and George jumped awake. He murmured his apology and went back outside, where it was raining. The men were in a bit of a bad morale! He tried to cheer one up and received several short and sharp words. The man had obviously had a bad night's sleep, so George forgave him – after all it was a bally awful day! Captain Blackadder said he'd never seen rain so depressing, and George supposed he knew what the Captain was getting at. Still, a bit of good old British morale from the lieutenant might brighten up the faces of the troops, so George hummed a merry little tune as he arranged his men.

The evening came swifter than George had hoped, so he let the dismal looking men go indoors. He then found Baldrick by the toilet, scrubbing away at the bowl.  
"Are you alright there Baldrick?" George asked as merrily as he could in damp clothing that was beginning to chafe. Baldrick answered, but he was leaning too far into the bowl for George to hear him, so the young man leant closer "Sorry old chap, didn't quite catch that!" trying not to gag at the smell – the toilet got worse by the day!  
"Oh!" Baldrick exclaimed, pulling his head out the toilet "I was just saying I was cleaning the toilet!"  
"Oh, righty-o!" George replied, smiling in a friendly manner "Having fun?" He asked genuinely.  
"Oh yes sir!" Baldrick replied equally genuine "It smells much better than our one at home" He paused slightly "Then again we shared ours with the people next door."  
"Why did that make it smell Balders?"  
"They were pigs next door. That's what happens when you live in a sty, you get odd neighbours." George nodded in agreement, though he wasn't really sure what they were talking about "Oh, don't go to Captain Blackadder, he's busy and won't want to be disturbed" George sighed – the poor captain was yet again toiling away in his cabin.

The attack sirens went off at about ten that night, and George and his troop were selected- alongside Blackadder and Baldrick's troop- to climb over top and crawl as close as they could to the approaching Germans before firing. Although George thought it sounded bally exciting Captain Blackadder seemed really annoyed, and George felt guilty that his troop weren't good enough yet to go on their own – he'd have to watch the captain train people and learn from him! After all who better to learn from than an expert? They spent the next few hours firing away at the Germans who just seemed to keep coming! It was awful! George hadn't shot anyone himself of course – he didn't want anyone to die- but he had fired several warning shots that would have certainly scared him away! One of the blighters had caught George's shoulder with a bullet.

Eventually they trooped back into the trenches, dripping wet as it had yet to stop raining. Captain Blackadder climbed into the comfiest bed, which was fair as he worked so hard. But, George supposed it was his selfish side speaking, George had rather hoped he'd get the nicer bed in regards to his injury. But George shook himself and told himself off for thinking like that – what a bad day he'd had.


End file.
